leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DeadlySnowball
Re: 1st. Sign the template, by clicking the "report a vandalism". 2nd. Uncheck the "Custom Signature" box in your preferences. 3rd. I reached it before you, but well done. Nice work. Chat Mod 22:23, 10/17/2011 Yea, you know how to use them, I explained it. Grats, something something, really inspirational speech, etc. and so forth. Thanks for the Support! Thanks! I really appreciate it. It seemed that calmed down a bit, though. Don't forget to add the header for organization. But, yeah! xD ಠ_ಠ WaterDude™ 20:56, October 23, 2011 (UTC) @Vandals: I blame my absence. Find some vandals: I'll be away for.....3 days. Ehh....Go use anti-vandal reports. You will race waterdude now, who is really slow. Have fun finding vandals, I'll nominate you soon. Not cool, Demise. It's not that I'm slow. It's 'cuz I'm doing other things while on. So I'm not 100%. Also I have to think if it really deserves a report, sometimes... Well, I guess you can say that. Carry on. ಠ_ಠ WaterDude™ 16:29, October 26, 2011 (UTC) plix plox Get into the demise wikia chat =O Bakedcookies 11:17, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Herpa-Derp, keep working hard :3 Cookies Np, I opened up the vandalism report page before seeing your message. I'm on it. 17:50, October 29, 2011 (UTC) hi the wiki videos that i am producing are for kazmx please do not remove them in the future. you can take a look at my talk page to see that he asked me to start working on them. i had been buzy and now i am free so i ama bale to. have a nice dayHeroGaming 18:24, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Icons No problem! I was trying to add the chat moderator one since you have that right as well, but the coding isn't working right now. 23:27, 11/19/2011 :I have to fix the coding. I am searching other wikis that have the same template and seeing if I can fix it. 23:46, 11/19/2011 I posted a link in the comment sections. It is interesting, since it is most expencive skin ever releasted. Here: http://na.leagueoflegends.com/bloodlordvladimir Reilock 09:07, November 20, 2011 (UTC)ReilockReilock 09:07, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Vlad, again http://na.leagueoflegends.com/bloodlordvladimir here is the link for the skin. Re:Blogs Hi. Don't feel like you are bothering me, I enjoy helping out other users. I checked the main page coding and I am not sure how to update the blogs on there, but if you click the "read more" button, it'll take you to the appropriate page for the most recent blogs. Sorry for the inconvenience. 17:08, 11/20/2011 Re: Legacy Skins Thanks. I have no idea how to go about deleting a page, would you be able to do this for me? Thanks. Sorry for making the page, i was looking and looking and couldn't find one for the legacys but i just did xD Kaji Zodokai 18:56, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Policy Lol. Thanks for reminding me about that page. I deleted it. It was just a sample before I implement it, but there is no longer a need for it. Keep up the good work! 20:42, 11/22/2011 ok fine i know when i m not wanted i ll just stay away from chat it s better than getting myself bannedBloodstrider 14:48, November 29, 2011 (UTC)bloodstrider Admin Noticeboard Hi Deadly! You can report vandals at either one, but I suggest to start using the admin noticeboard because the vandalism reports page may be moved to that one day. Thanks! 23:31, 11/29/2011 Moderator Congrats, you can now block people and clean up the wiki :) 23:18, November 30, 2011 (UTC) 04:32, 12/1/2011 Hi. Congratz on your first ban, but I wish you would leave it to the person who was dealing with it, first. New Chat Moderator policies A new set of policies for users with the Chat Moderator right has been enacted. Please visit League_of_Legends_Wiki:Chat_Moderator_Policy to read over these new policies. 20:55, May 4, 2012 (UTC)